The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic systems, and more particularly to the protection of system power integrity and protection of active devices from being damaged when a short occurs.
In a high availability, redundant electronic system, solid state circuit breakers are commonly used to protect the system as a whole from short circuits on individual components within the system. There will be a main power source running through the system. Active devices that are capable of failing (shorting) must not be placed directly on the main power source. This prevents a short on a device from taking down the main power source, thus taking down the entire system. All active electronic components are instead placed downstream of circuit breakers. If one of these active components fails (shorts), the circuit breaker will trip and only those devices downstream of that particular circuit breaker will lose power. All remaining devices that are downstream of other circuit breakers will remain functional.